


Rule Number One

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bratting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Figging, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Objectification, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sobbing, beer bottle as dildo, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: Niall is acting out and pushes Harry too far.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a little Narry on behalf of narryonlyxx (on Wattpad) with some object insertion and overstimulation. Enjoy!

"I'm not doing it!" 

Harry takes a deep breath, pulling every ounce of patience out to keep himself from slapping Niall across the face out of anger. "Niall, just put on the suit so we can go."

"Make me!" Niall is being childish, stubborn to the core, and Harry can't for the life of him figure out why. He's been mouthing off all week, moody for two. Nothing's changed between them that would trigger this. He's at a loss.

They don't have time for this. The fundraiser is in less than an hour and Niall is still naked. Harry pushes back the feeling that stirs in his gut and focuses. "Baby, please. Why don't you want to put on the suit?"

"I hate it," Niall informs him with a sneer. 

Harry doesn't understand. "Why?"

Niall, mellow as he is, folds his arms across his broad chest and sets his shoulders. "Because you picked it out." 

Hurt hits Harry like a boxing glove right in the gut. What did he do? He fumbles for something to say. "I don't- Wh-" The blond climbs onto the bed, right on top of the designer menswear and settles in. Harry grits his teeth at the inevitable wrinkling and raises a brow at his sub. "What are you doing?"

Niall ignores him, won't even look at him, as he flattens both feet on the bed and spreads his knees. If that's an offering, it's Harry's favorite kind. He takes in Niall's delicate thighs- the sweeping dip between his ass cheeks, his heavy balls- and licks his lips absently. "Is that what you wanted, baby? You just want me to look at you? Oh, Ni, I could do that-"

He cuts off in shock. His mouth goes slack and his eyes go wide. He can't believe it. Here he thought Niall just wanted attention, but now he's gone and broken rule. Number. One. 

_Don't touch the useless clit._

Harry's jaw sets firmly and he feels fire behind his eyes. "Niall Horan, you have three seconds to drop your hand." Niall spreads his knees further and twist his wrist at his cockhead, moaning at the sensation. Harry growls before he even realizes it and stalks forward. He lords over Niall and barks, "Look at me!"

The power in his voice shocks Niall into opening his eyes but he doesn't stop jerking himself off. Harry can tell he's scared behind his brave front and he can't help but wonder why Niall is doing this. Whatever it was, he hopes it was worth it because Harry is going to ruin him. He wraps his hand around Niall's, and for a second Niall looks so confused it makes the corner of Harry's lips turn up, but then he squeezes, hard, and Niall's mouth falls open on a wordless whimper. His hand gets tighter, and tighter still until Niall is trying to yank his hand out from under Harry's and he's whining low and defensive. 

"That was a very bad choice, slut," Harry confirms. He doesn't loosen his grip; instead, he slides them both down Niall's shaft to his base where he squeezes tighter. Niall yelps and tries to close his legs but Harry's pushes one knee back and the other follows. "Nuh uh, baby. You made your bed." He lets go of Niall's prick just long enough to slap the blond's hand away before curling his fingers around him again and starting up a fast-paced rhythm. Niall moans out long and low and Harry hums in satisfaction. "This what you wanted? What, I don't give you enough? You think your worthless clit is worth the attention?" Niall buries his face in his shoulder and whines but doesn't answer. 

Harry slides his hand down to the base and brings his other down in a brutal slap, making Niall's dick flick through the air. Niall screams and his eyes shoot open wide. "Answer when I ask you a question, slut."

Niall's mouth moves around soundless words for a few seconds before Niall's face crumples. "No, sir?"

Harry smiles, all sweet anger and vengeance. "I thought you learned a long time ago, but let me remind you," he leans down so his face is inches from Niall's and spits, "cock sluts don't have dicks. They're just holes for real men to use." Blue eyes blink at his through unshed tears and Niall nods. "Do you think your useless, swollen clit is worth any attention?" Niall is quicker to answer this time, shaking his head with a garbled, "No, sir."

Harry stands back up and releases his hold on Niall, who melts into the bed in relief. "That's what I thought." He turns and walks away from the bed. "Turn over. I don't feel like looking at you after what you just pulled."

He hears Niall shuffling around and smiles when he knows his sub can't see him. Niall's never disobeyed like this before, but Harry supposes it was bound to happen sometime. He'd be lying if he says he hadn't thought of how he'd handle Niall were this to ever happen, so he has some ideas in his head already. He just has to choose which ones he wants. He goes over to the dresser full of toys and pulls open the drawer that holds their vibrators and dildos. This is a punishment, Harry reminds himself, and picks out one on the larger side. He also grabs the lube from the top drawer. 

On his way back to the bed, he stops and looks Niall over. He's gorgeous like this, pale skin for miles, the soft slope of his ass, that perfect pink hole winking at him like it's flirting with him. He lets his lust for the man run over his spine as he gets an idea. 

He needs to show Niall that all that matters is that pretty hole of his. He's needs to make Niall nothing _but_ a hole.

He casually drops his supplies on the bed as he passes and leaves the bedroom without looking back. If Niall is choosing to behave, he'll be exactly where Harry left him when he comes back. If not...Harry feels himself grin. He half hopes Niall defies him so he can bleed him dry when he gets back.

He opens the fridge and surveys the options. He grabs the ginger immediately. They've done this before, but it's saved for harsh punishments. Actually, Niall might be expecting it already. He wants something new though, something to surprise him. When he sees it, his eyes sparkle with mirth.

Perfect.

He heads back into the bedroom with his haul only slightly disappointed to see Niall in the same place he left him, though he's shaking a little and that sends a thrill through Harry. "That's a good boy." Niall buries his face in the bedding and groans, still embarrassed after all these years.

He sets the stuff from the fridge on the dresser so Niall can't see them and approaches the bed as he takes in his lover. "You know," he starts casually as he squeezes the soft mounds of Niall's ass, "I was going to fuck you slow and deep after the event tonight." Niall rubs his face against the bed but doesn't respond, so Harry spreads the blond's cheeks and spits on his hole, watching it slide down to his balls.

He gets the groan he was looking for from Niall and keeps talking as he rubs saliva around the tight pucker. "I had it all planned. I was going to lay you out and kiss you all up and down until you were jello." He uses the minimal slick to poke the tip of his thumb into Niall's body, ignoring the sound of surprise. "I was going to spread you open and eat you out. _God_ , I was so hungry for it, baby."

Niall's fists clench in the sheets and he whines, making Harry smirk. "I was going to get you loose around my tongue so I could just slide right in." He pushes his thumb deeper, no longer aided by spit, and it's got to hurt but Niall pushes back for more anyway. "Hold you close and whisper how much I love you while I fuck you into next week." He sighs, wistful, picturing it all in his head.

"But now you've made us miss a very important event and you broke rule number one- _number one_ , Niall. Geez." He tisks mockingly and slaps Niall's ass half-heartedly. The blond still keens, back bowing. "So, now, I have to punish you. You know that, right? I have to punish greedy sluts who don't know how to follow the rules. Tell me you understand, hole," he demands and slaps Niall's ass harder.

"Yes," Niall groans and his sphincter tightens. "I understand, sir."

"That's good," he murmurs, mostly to himself. "I want you to understand that when you're crying and begging me to stop. Because I won't and you'll know why."

"Yes, sir," Niall whispers again.

Pleased, Harry pulls his thumb out and grabs the lube. "Not a word from here on until I come." Niall shakes his head. Harry slicks up two fingers and positions them at Niall's already flushed hole. He pushes them both in together, aided by slick but still a weighty intrusion. Niall shifts his arm under his face and Harry knows without looking that he's biting down on it. There will be a bruise bleeding out from the teeth marks there tomorrow. He hums when Niall only tightens further out of reflex instead of relaxing and letting him in. If the blond wants it to hurt more, then so be it.

Harry pushes deeper while he smooths a hand up Niall's pale thigh. He's so fucking pretty, Harry can barely stand it. He was looking forward to seeing Niall in the suit he picked out tonight, but if he's honest, it was going to end up peeled off under him at some point anyway. In that way, maybe Niall just gave Harry what he wanted on an expedited path. Maybe he should reward Niall for that...but he won't.

This is so much more fun.

He's pulling Niall's rim open harshly with his fingers as if he's trying to literally peel him back and look inside. That sends a heady desire through him and he shoves a third finger in too soon. Niall yelps, loud and sharp but Harry doesn't let him escape. He grabs Niall by the hip and pulls him back onto his fingers, watching the tight ring of muscle expand beautifully. "Oh, there you go," Harry praises softly. "Look at your greedy little hole, baby." He wiggles his fingers inside his lover. "Come on, Ni. Fuck yourself on me."

Niall whines and shakes his head against the bed. Harry raises a brow. "No?" His voice is steel and Niall goes stiff. Harry curls his fingers, raking his short nail against Niall's sensitive walls feather-light. Even still, Niall's fingers dig into the suit jacket and his body locks up. In the next moment, Niall starts rocking back on Harry's fingers eagerly, rolling his hips and moaning against his arm. "That's right, pretty boy. That's what I like to see."

Harry settles in, enjoying the view. Niall really does like to please, Harry just has to remind him sometimes. When he does, Niall always comes through, leaving Harry in awe of him. Now is no different. Niall is driving Harry's fingers deeper, letting out a moan with each thrust. Harry's thickening up and only getting harder as he watches. He wants Niall to come apart under his ministrations.

Now.

He pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube and vibrator, letting Niall have a short slap on the ass at his whine. "Shush. Stop complaining." He slicks up the vibrator and teases it at Niall's hole. It clenches at the touch, only luring Harry in. He licks his lips, still apparently hungry for Niall ass. 

Some other time. Right now, he plans to wreck Niall's hole for the foreseeable future. The vibrator slips in with just a little bit of resistance, Niall's hole still trying to close up. Once it's in, though, it slides the rest of the way with ease and Niall swallows it up. "Such a slut for something in your hole." Niall keens, back arching and ass tilting up into Harry's view. It's beautiful. "Beautiful."

That sends Niall's face back into the sheets and Harry can visibly see him clench on the toy, making himself moan. He desperately wishes that vibrator were his dick, but he has a plan and it'll be worth it in the end. He grips the end of the vibrator and twists, just a little, as he pulls out and slides back home. Niall's lips fall open on a long, sweet groan and he paws at the sheets. Harry can tell he wants to beg, wants to ramble off all the things he wants, but he won't. Because Harry told him he's not allowed to. 

The brunet rewards Niall's restraint by fucking him nice and deep with the toy. Niall is muffling needy grunts against his arm, and just when Harry thinks his sub has settled into the rhythm, he presses a button and Niall nearly shoots off the bed. An ostentatious moan bursts from Niall's throat as his whole body shakes along with the vibrations. He's fucking himself back on the toy and Harry lets him. "There you go, slut. You don't even need me. Just make yourself come on your little toy."

Niall does. He rocks his hips desperately and tightens up just minutes later, moaning what could be Harry's name if the dom weren't feeling forgiving. Niall slides down flat on the bed, the vibrator slipping out of him, still in Harry's grip. The blond is breathing heavily into the bedding but they've barely begun. Harry tosses the vibrator onto the floor and spreads Niall's cheeks with both hands. 

He's red and puffy and, when Harry puts a thumb to the ring, hot from use. Harry looses a moan at the feeling, even though Niall shies away, sensitive. That only makes Harry want to ruin him faster. "You so warm, baby. Your little fuck hole is so red." Niall don't hide his face in embarrassment this time, probably too worn out, and they're moving in the right direction. "Don't worry, little cumdump. I'll take care of you," he coos directly at Niall's ass before placing a whisper of a kiss on the burning hot ring of muscle, making Niall stutter in a gasp. 

He gets off the bed and goes over to the dresser, grabbing one of his refrigerator finds. It's cold to the touch and perfect for cooling down his baby. The condensation adds a layer of slick that will be good because this is more blunt than a vibrator. He slides the bottom of the beer bottle against Niall's ass crack, wetting it and watching the water droplets rolls down his skin. Niall retreats with a yip at the cold but Harry's way ahead of him with a firm hand on his hip. He pulls Niall back, pressing the flat, cold glass to his hole. It's too big; Niall's not gaping yet so this will get him there. 

Niall tries to squirm away as Harry presses the object against Niall's hole, meeting every ounce of resistance. It doesn't matter. Harry just pushes harder until the swollen skin of Niall's hole splits and welcomes the intrusion. Watching the muscle, puffy now from being fucked open roughly and the change in temperature, engulf something not made to be taken has Harry leaking in his pants. His own need has been on the back burner until now but he wants to feel that engorged flesh squeeze him tight like he's never wanted anything in the world. 

He shoves the bottle in deep, making Niall yell. It has to feel incredibly weird but it looks so pretty. Condensation mixes with lube and sweat in and around Niall's hole, making the bottle slip and slide in and out with ease. It can't provide any stimulation with how smooth and cool it is but Niall keeps moaning for it like it were a real cock. That makes Harry grin. "Dumb, needy slut," Harry compliments, admiration clear in his voice. "You know it's not a dick, right? You're not going to get any warm, delicious cum from this thing," he taunts, shaking the bottle inside him. Niall clenches the sheets in his hands and just fucks back harder, making Harry laugh a little cruelly. "You don't even care. That's how desperate you are for something splitting you open. You know what that makes you, right, baby?"

Harry pushes the bottle deep as it'll go, and then a little more, and Niall arches magnificently, burying a moan in his suit. "A whore." Niall ass clenches down on the bottle so hard the muscle turns white for a moment before he breaths out and a soft sob trickles from his mouth. Harry feels the beauty of it like a warm blanket. "And you know what whores have?" he questions as he fucks Niall harder, faster. It doesn't matter because the bottle could never be satisfying with its lack of friction and flat end. 

Niall nods at his question and Harry purs, "Yeah, you know don't you, slut." The brunet digs his nails into Niall's hip and spits, "Whores have useless clits." Niall is nodding harder now, spreading his knees and angling his ass into the air for his dom. He's an angelic sub and Harry feeds on his submission. When Niall lets go and allows Harry to take him apart, it's the greatest gift he could give.

"Whores don't need to touch their clits because their hole is so needy," Harry reminds him like its obvious. Niall sobs again and Harry feels it in his bones. Niall's already come once but Harry wants him to come again...and again. He pulls the bottle out, tosses it towards the head of the bed, and replaces it with his cock in a matter of moments. Niall is caught off guard, has to shove a hand into the bed to keep from falling flat. He moans and it finally sounds satisfied. 

Niall is halfway between frigid and scorching inside and he was surprised by Harry's penetration so he's clenched up tight. Harry has to pause, balls deep, and take a long breath. His baby feels so good around him. Only when Niall starts shaking does Harry realize he's murmuring praise: how good Niall feels, how precious he is, how badly he wants to ruin him. 

Harry chases his orgasm immediately, feeling how close Niall already is. He told Niall that he could come as soon as Harry did and Harry wants him to come at least twice more so they better get started. Niall is whining and moaning as Harry punches him open wide, slamming his hips against his lover harder every time. "Look at you. So fucking needy," Harry growls, leaning into his thrusts and pushing Niall into the mattress. It's all Niall can do to keep his hips up and breath. 

"Come on, slut. Make me come."

Niall instantly clenches tight, milking Harry in a desperate rhythm. It's glorious. Harry doesn't try to fight it when he feels the fire building in his gut. He just grips Niall's hips harder, surely leaving bruises, and slams home one last time before warm seed fills his sub. Niall lets out his first words since Harry silenced him.

" _Thank you_ ," he whimpers.

Warmth floods Harry, more affection than lust this time, and he angles in to give Niall his best before he goes soft. Niall keens while the brunet aims for his prostate, moans getting higher and higher in pitch until his body seizes tight and he spurts cum onto the sheets. 

The grip on Harry's cock is near painful by now but he can't say he doesn't enjoy a little pain. He groans and Niall's body relaxes as he falls to the bed with a satisfied sigh, Harry's cock slipping free. 

He lets Niall heave air for a long few moments before he spreads Niall's ass with one hand and pushes two fingers into his sloppy hole. Niall is fucked loose and boneless on the bed but his hole still tightens up around Harry's fingers. He hums and pushes in deeper, leisurely pressing on Niall's tight bundle. Niall gasps and grips the sheets as he rolls his hips into Harry's touch. It has to hurt, being stimulated so soon after not one but two orgasms, but if Harry likes a little pain, then Niall is a pure bred masochistic. 

He's clenching spiratically around Harry's fingers. Harry presses down on his prostate and doesn't let up, laving circles onto it over and over, like he's molding clay inside his lover's body. Niall starts shaking, limbs twitching at the onslaught of pleasure. "Harry, please," he begs, whisper soft. 

"Please, what? What does my slut need?" He says, low and measured, doing everything he can to keep his own need from barrelling out of him. 

"You," Niall gasps. "Anything. You."

Harry grins and leans over the blond. "Aw. Too sweet. And so desperate. Honestly, Niall, it's almost embarrassing." He punctuates the accusation with a harder press to his prostate. Niall inhales and hicupps when he shivers at another direct press. Harry doesn't stop, keeps playing with the knot and kissing down Niall's spine. 

He knows Niall is close again by the sounds he's making, despite being mostly soft. He keeps murmuring Harry's name and tugging at the sheets. Harry wants him to spill again, whether he orgasms or not. Niall makes a confused noise and then he's moaning. Harry slips a hand under Niall, hoping to find-

Yes. Niall is leaking cum like a fountain from his tip onto his expensive suit but his cock is only half hard. Harry didn't give him enough time to get hard before he milked him clean of cum. It's a lovely dynamic that leaves Niall vulnerable and unsatisfied while Harry plays him like a violin. It's one of his favorite things to do and Niall takes it like he was made for it. Harry believes he is. 

He pulls his fingers out when Niall starts full-on sobbing before turning the blond over so he can look at him. Niall's face is bright red and his eyes are swollen from rubbing at them and crying. Harry strokes his face, fingers ghosting lightly over Niall's hot skin. "So pretty. You were born for this, Ni. You just need it so bad."

Niall shakes through an exhale and nods silently. "Yeah," Harry mocks softly. "Your needy little hole is so loose and sloppy, isn't it?" The blond turns to bury his face in his shoulder but Harry grips his chin hard. "I've already had to tell you to answer me," he nearly spit," when I ask you something." Niall fumbles for words but Harry cuts him off. "Uh uh. Too late."

Harry gets off the bed and goes back to the dresser. He grabs the other item from the fridge and holds it up for Niall to see. Niall actually starts to scramble up the bed, away from Harry and his new toy, which makes Harry grin. "Ass at the bottom of the bed, and hold your legs open."

"Harry, please..."

Harry climbs back on the bed, crawling slowly towards Niall. "Beg all you want, slut. Either way, you're still getting figged because you can't obey simple rules." The horror on Niall's face is enough to get Harry from half hard to rock solid. He grabs Niall's ankle and tugs, yanking him back down the bed with him until Niall's ass is hanging off the edge of the bed. When Niall tries to run again, Harry lands a slap across Niall's soft cock. Niall screams and snaps his legs closed but at Harry's threatening glare, he reluctantly opens them again, slipping his hands behind his knees. 

"Good boy," Harry hums. He thumbs over Niall's slack hole, tugging at the rim harshly and humming in appreciation. With Niall's rim pulled open, he places the tip of the shaved ginger at his entrance and pushes. Niall screams, clenching up tight and trying to push it back out, but Harry pushes past it, forcing the root into Niall's body. Finally, the blond realises that it's a losing battle and he relaxes, allowing the ginger to be seated deep inside him. 

The ginger is room temperature by now and releasing juices that surely burn. Niall is squirming but he dutifully keeps his legs spread as he peers up at Harry through tears. "Yeah, that's my good boy. You're going to soak up every ounce of those juices," Harry pinches Niall's sac just for fun, "and thank me for it, isn't that right, slut?"

Niall is heaving in short breaths as tears stream down his cheeks. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Harry scoops Niall up under the knees and behind his shoulders, curling the blond into his body. "Grab my beer. Let's so watch Bake Off and I'll feed you yogurt. How's that sound?" Niall nods his head and kisses Harry's shoulder as they head out to the living room for cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a rare, dirty dip back into my old fandom. I hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos make my day, y'all!


End file.
